


"Ray and Sunshine" Coda

by omphale23, slidellra (sli)



Series: Ray and Sunshine [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Co-Written, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/pseuds/slidellra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray snorts and looks pointedly at his partner. There's really no need to answer a question so obvious. Breaking the laws of nature was never <i>his</i> department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ray and Sunshine" Coda

Later that night, Ray glances over the top of his mug of hot chocolate. "You're not going to be able to fix those."

Fraser continues to stare fixedly at the remaining mess on the table. He picks up a lens and tries once again to rotate it back into place. It doesn't work. "Where does she get it from? This," as he drops the pieces back to the table with a resigned look, "violates several laws of physics. No one should be able to fit a piece of glass that big into a frame that small. Not without an extra dimension or two."

Ray snorts and looks pointedly at his partner. There's really no need to answer a question so obvious. Breaking the laws of nature was never _his_ department.

"You never even got your uniform off this time. What're we going to do when she figures out that the stereo has an inside and not just an outside?"

"Perhaps we need to start storing the tools on a higher shelf. Or in the barn."

"She didn't need any tools to take apart the remote last week. The kid's a menace to technology."

"She's curious."

"She's a disaster waiting to happen."

"She's a bit overenthusiastic."

"A menace."

"Under-supervised."

"A menace. And don't call me a bad parent. She doesn't need supervision, she needs a goddamn leash." Ray takes a deep breath. This isn't a good time to turn teasing into a fight. The kid is asleep, the dogs are fed, and Dief is curled up in the corner, pointedly ignoring the conversation.

Somebody still owes him an orgasm. And he's pretty sure it isn't the wolf. No sense in getting Fraser all hot and bothered for the wrong reasons.

***

"Hey, Frase."

Ray's voice is huskier than it had been moments before. When Ben looks up, he takes a moment to catalogue the alterations in Ray's appearance. His eyes are somehow both sleepy and intent, his posture more languid. Even his mouth has lost a tightness Ben hadn't realized was there.

"Yes, Ray?"

"You had a good dinner, right?"

"Certainly it was nutritious, although I'm afraid you were correct to be suspicious of the new biscuit recipe."

"So, would you say you've got your strength up?"

Ben tries to supress the twitch at the edge of his lips. "I feel quite hearty, Ray."

"Good. It's later. Come on."

Ray punctuates his statement with a jerk of his head toward their bedroom and rises from his chair.

Feeling a sudden, fierce longing for the days when they didn't have to relocate to engage in physical intimacy, Ben grabs hold of Ray's wrist and tugs him around to his side of the table.

"Fraser, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Ray."

Ben immediately proves himself a liar by pulling Ray onto his lap.

"We can't do this here. You know that."

"We can't have sex here, Ray. I don't think there would be irreparable psychological damage if our daughter caught me kissing your wrist, do you?"

Ben lifts Ray's hand in his and slowly explores Ray's wrist with his mouth, beginning with the spot where the radius juts so appealingly, then using his tongue to trace the veins that run up the underside of Ray's forearm.

"I don't want you to kiss my _wrist_, Fraser," Ray hisses, his voice a delicious mixture of arousal and irritation.

***

Ray's pretty sure that, if they don't move this into a room with a lock in the next thirty seconds, when the kid figures out what they're doing one of them is going to have to pay some hefty therapy bills. It's not going to be him.

Christ, since when is his arm hotwired to his dick?

Fraser's looking at him like he can't decide between the hotter of fucked and screwed. He leans forward and drags his lips softly up Ray's arm, stopping at the edge of his t-shirt and shifting away. He tilts his head to the side and smirks at Ray's heated expression. "Is that more what you had in mind?"

Ray growls and pulls the shirt off, throwing it on the table. Nobody should be able to pour that much sex into such an innocent-looking package. It's just not right, and one of these days this stuff is going to kill him. But hey, until that day he's not going to complain.

If he wants to last he's going to have to start pushing some of Fraser's buttons. Fast.

He unbuttons the uniform shirt and licks his lips, watching the color rise in Fraser's face. Ray's gotten a lot of practice at the art of teasing recently. Maybe this is a good time to put those skills to the test. Nodding his approval, he pushes the fabric down Fraser's arms until it catches at the wrists. Now they're in business. Nothing like a little friendly restraint to remind Fraser that Ray is not to be toyed with.

He shifts his weight forward and settles himself more comfortably, grinning at the gasp that Fraser can't quite contain. When he licks his way down Fraser's throat to his collarbone and nibbles his way over to his shoulder, the gasps turn to stifled moans. Ray hesitates, torn between what he wants and what he knows they ought to do.

Want wins out, and Ray continues his exploration of Fraser's skin, taking the time to run his hands under the thin cotton of his tank top and over all the places his mouth won't reach.

He's startled by the thud of Fraser's head hitting the refrigerator door as he tries to wiggle out of the shirt and grab Ray's hips at the same time. Coordination is always the first thing to go. He sits back and watches the battle, planning his next move.

From the living room, Ray hears an irritated growl.

Fuck. This is a bad idea. Even the wolf is objecting. They're no good at being quiet, and he's pretty sure they left the munchkin's door open earlier.

Ray can be the responsible one here. No problem. He'll just stand up and walk away.

Fraser is still struggling with his shirt and Ray grabs his wrists, holding him down firmly, their bodies pressed together.

"Fraser."

It takes a couple of moments to sink in, moments when Fraser's still trying to free himself and somehow fuck Ray through both of their pants. Finally he stills and makes something like eye contact.

"We can do it quick and dirty here. Or we could do it quick and dirty in the bedroom. It'll be dirtier there, Frase."

Yeah, that's the reaction he's looking for. Fraser's still panting and straining towards him, but he can see that big brain doing the math. Add full nudity, lube handy, the headboard to hold onto, a door that locks, and a partner undistracted by a little thing like decent parenting. Subtract the distance between here and there. Ray can see the moment when Fraser comes to the right conclusion.

"Go now."

Ray doesn't have to be told twice. He's up off Fraser's lap and heading for their bedroom, unbuttoning his jeans on the way.

By the time Fraser appears in the doorway, moving with the slowness and deliberation that appears when he's working hard to control himself, Ray is bareass naked and stroking himself on the bed.

"Lock the door behind you, Frase."

Fraser already has.

Ray eyes Fraser, recognizes the mood, and deliberately spreads his legs, working his dick with long, slow strokes to give Frase the full effect.

He half expects Frase to just unzip, flip him over and fuck him through the mattress, but Frase stays by the door and strips. He's already lost the uniform shirt, so he starts by pulling his undershirt over his head and dropping it to the floor.

Except for when his line of sight is blocked by the shirt, he keeps his eyes fixed on Ray. Ray can feel that gaze burning his skin, and it makes him bend his knees, opening himself even more, and stroke himself just a little harder, just a little faster.

Fraser's boots are set tidily by the back door, so there's nothing to stop him from unzipping the brown pants and letting them fall. His boxers soon follow, and then Fraser is standing there in all his unfuckingbelievable naked and aroused perfection.

"Fraser, if you don't get your ass over here, I'll be done before you touch me."

***

Ben blinks and pulls himself back from the need to grab Ray and bend him over the table. Ray's tone has changed, and he's trying to say something. Something important. Something about--dirt? That can't be right. He replays the last few moments, adding two and two and getting mattress. "Go. Now."

Ray heaves himself upright and sprints away. Ben takes a few extra seconds to unwrap himself from his shirt with clumsy fingers. They may have torn a seam, but he can't be bothered to confirm his suspicion. Instead, he pulls the sleeves off and drops it next to Ray's abandoned mug. The dishes can wait. Ben smacks the light switch on his way out.

He stumbles to the bedroom, righting himself with something approaching his usual dignity just before he crosses the threshold. He manages to lock the door before he's struck by the sight of Ray, already undressed and clearly in no mood for subtlety. The visual appeal is undeniable.

He's suddenly sure that if he tries to walk, his legs won't support him. Faced with a dilemma, he opts for nudity.

As Ben tries to rid himself of his clothing without looking away, or blinking, Ray continues to tease them both. He shifts on the bed, and Ben's brain stutters to a halt. Luckily, his body is on autopilot, and he finds himself without pants, trying desperately to _will_ himself across the room.

Judging by the irritated look on Ray's face, it isn't working. His words carry the hint of a threat. "Fraser, if you don't get your ass over here, I'll be done before you touch me."

Ben doesn't need to be told twice. He takes three shaky steps to the bed and topples himself next to Ray. He shoves Ray's hand aside, throwing an arm over his hips and pinning him down with all the frustrated force of a man who knows exactly what he wants. Once he's sure that Ray won't be in any danger of pleasuring himself, Ben lifts his gaze to Ray's face. His voice is surprisingly calm. Well, relatively speaking.

"Tell me what you want."

Ray looks slightly stunned by their new positions. He inhales shakily, and stutters out the obvious. "You."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

Ray's eyes clear briefly, and a slow smile spreads across his face. "You. In me, now. Or sooner." Ray pauses, then tries to break Ben's control. "I'd like for you to fuck me. Please."

He chokes on a breath, concedes temporary defeat, and lunges for the bedside table. He rattles through the assorted odds and ends, frantic to find what he needs. What the hell do they have all this stuff for?

He stops at Ray's low chuckle. "Looking for something?"

Ben stills and takes several deep breaths before glancing back over at Ray, then closing his eyes briefly, overwhelmed. Not only does Ray have the lubricant, but he's already begun the process of preparing himself, watching Ben with hot eyes and a cocky, teasing tilt to his chin. Ben needs to take control of this encounter once and for all.

"Yes, Ray." He turns back to the drawer and continues searching. "I am looking for... Ah, here it is."

With that, Ben pulls a length of soft fabric out of the drawer. Ray makes a choking sound, his hand stuttering to a stop.

"May I?"

"Frase, you can't tease me. I've got to come."

"Ray." Ben tries to sound calm and firm, but suspects he sounds pedantic. "May I?"

Ray relaxes, breathes "Yeah" on a sigh, and lifts his arms gracefully up over his head. He is so beautiful like this, his lean body displayed to best advantage. Ben always savors these rare opportunities to experience Ray awake and languid.

Ben carefully loops the fabric multiple times around Ray's wrists, then secures it loosely to the headboard. He double-checks his work, verifying that it's tight enough to offer resistance should Ray struggle, but loose enough Ray could work his way out fairly easily.

"I won't make you wait." Ben's lips brush Ray's ear, and Ray turns his head slightly toward him. They kiss, slow and deep, while Fraser gropes blindly for the lubricant. Finding it, he pulls away, enjoying how Ray strains ever so slightly, ever so futilely, after him.

Stroking a hand lightly up Ray's inner thigh, Ben presses kisses to his stomach, his hip. He pauses to pour lubricant on his fingers, then continues, rubbing light circles around Ray's hole as he licks and nuzzles around the base of his penis.

As he slips one finger slowly inside Ray's body, he takes the head of Ray's penis in his mouth, running his tongue around the circumcision scar.

Ray makes a lovely sound, low and humming and pleased. Ben sucks more of him inside, stroking his finger rhythmically in and then further in. Soon he adds a second finger, and then he is in the perfect position to find and stimulate Ray's prostate.

Holding Ray's penis in his mouth, Ben looks up towards Ray's face. This moment is one of his favorites, when Ray's sensual abandon shifts and sharpens back into need, but a need somehow more internal than at any other time. Ray's eyes are open and unfocused, the tendons in Ray's neck more prominent than they were a moment ago, his skin has a more distinct sheen.

Ben can feel Ray's pleasure, knows how the seeming ease of his body hides a thrumming, aching arousal never far from orgasm. He knows how easy it would be to suck him harder and deeper and work the fingers inside him and make him come, crying, into Ben's mouth. He could slick himself up and slide home into Ray's body as he'd asked. Or, he could do both.

As he loves Ray with his mouth and hand, Ray slowly raises his head, blinking. "Fraser," he rasps, "Fraser, fuck me."

***

Ray is pretty sure Fraser's trying to kill him. He really thought he was winning, thought Fraser had totally lost it and then he saw that scarf, the one from the cross-dressing thing ("You and Vecchio did what? Where? And you went dressed like that? I think that's the hottest thing I've ever heard."), and now his brain is down for the count. Goodbye, brain. Nice to know you.

His body is still working just fine, though. And he knows what it wants, and how to get it. "Fraser," Ray grinds out, putting every bit of his frustrated desire into the words, "Fraser, fuck me."

The aching rhythm doesn't slow, doesn't stop, and Ray's going to completely lose it here. He can't hold still, can't keep himself from squirming against Fraser's restraining arm, can't stop the moans and the sighs and the jerking movements of his hips. Can't do anything, really, beyond feeling like Fraser's trying to suck his spine out through his dick.

And doing a fucking good job of it, too.

Ray's having a hard time remembering what he wanted. It was this, wasn't it? Fraser's hot mouth on him, Fraser's fingers setting off flashes behind his eyes. Ray tugs on the scarf, arching off the bed as he tries for more contact with his dick and then driving hard back onto those tormenting fingers when Fraser backs off, little teasing licks and just enough pressure to keep him on the edge of coming.

Ray's moans would be embarrassing, if he still had the ability to be embarrassed. As it is, they're just loud. Fraser looks at him as he slides his tongue around, then sucks his dick back between his lips and fucking _hums_.

The Wheels on the Bus? What the hell?

This is not funny. This is Fraser trying to drive Ray completely round the bend and it's working. Time for the heavy artillery. "Please. Please fuck me. _Now_, Ben. I'm begging, here."

Ray gets a moment to breathe, which he really kind of needs, as Fraser gives him a hot look and considers it. They look at each other, Ray panting and sweating and trying to focus his eyes, and Fraser makes up his mind.

Pulling his fingers out, and with one last lingering suck up Ray's dick, Fraser releases him and sits back on his heels. And, _smiles_, the bastard, a sweet smile with his red, wet lips.

"All right."

Moving way too slowly for Ray, Fraser reaches again for the lube and strokes himself with slick fingers. Ray nearly spits in rage at the sight of Fraser enjoying it, enjoying watching Ray and working his own cock two handed while Ray twists and feebly tries to kick him.

"Calm down, Ray."

"You fucking calm up! You said no waiting, you son of a bitch."

Fraser ignores him, just lifts Ray's legs over his shoulders and leans over him, making Ray bend and stretch. Ray can feel Fraser guide his dick, press it gently against him.

"Look at me." Fraser's eyes are burning hot and determined, tracking polluters across the frozen wasteland in a blizzard determined. "Look at me and don't come."

"Oh, jesus."

Ray pushes down as Fraser pushes in, filling him in one long, steady push. He's so close to coming he can't believe he hasn't, he's just staying on this almost painful edge of so fucking good, good everywhere, explosive and hot in his dick and his ass.

Fraser's still watching him, intent, while Ray pants and whines and stares helplessly back.

"Good, Ray. You can do it."

Ray manages to grit out, "Move. Move, now."

For once, Fraser does what he's told, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in, making lights flare behind Ray's eyes. Pinned under him, arms bound, Ray's almost helpless, but not quite. He tightens his muscles around Fraser's cock and plays dirty.

"Fuck me, Ben. I need you to. I need you to fuck me hard and I need you to come inside me."

***

The tight clench of Ray's ass is almost too much. He's still managing complete sentences, though, and as far as Ben's concerned grammar is an indication that they aren't done yet. He closes his eyes, but that only intensifies the unbearable ache and the urge to drive into Ray, give him what he wants and end this stinging anticipation. Ben concentrates on the headboard and thinks of caribou. He is a Mountie. He can do this.

"Ray, there's want and then there's need. Are you sure you're using the proper term?" He punctuates the question with a slow slide out from Ray's body and then a hard shove back inside.

Ray's eyes flutter closed. "Say it, mean it. Need you."

Better, but still not quite enough. Ben sets up a driving rhythm, ratcheting Ray's arousal higher with every push. "I think you'd survive without it," he pants. He wonders how long he can take this, but as long as he outlasts Ray it doesn't matter. "So it really is want, rather than need."

He shoves into Ray hard and sets up a counterpoint with his hand on Ray's neglected erection. Stroke, thrust, twist, stroke. Ray's shudders indicate that he's close, but just as he begins to come, Ben changes his grip to something that must be very close to pain.

Ray keens his frustration, throwing his head back and almost screaming. "Fuck, Ben, what's _wrong_ with you? Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, goddamn you!"

Ray explodes into motion, tearing his hands out of the knots and levering himself upright. Still impaled on Ben, he drives himself forward and knocks them over.

Apparently Ray, too, has learned to defy the laws of physics.

Wrestling Ben onto his back and holding his hands down beside his head, Ray sets up a quick, hard rhythm, lifting himself up and then pushing down on Ben's penis, biting out angry, terse words.

"I need. I do."

"Ray."

"You shut up."

Ben is lifting his hips, trying to drive himself further into Ray's body, but Ray still won't let go of his hands, and neither of them can quite find the right angle.

"I want to touch you."

"Want. Need. Fuck you."

Ray's ass is so tight and hot and smooth that Ben is gritting his teeth and desperately fighting off the end. The look on Ray's face hurts him, a pained grimace as he searches desperately for his elusive, almost there orgasm.

Ben opens his mouth and it doesn't feel inaccurate when he says, "Ray, I _need_ to touch you."

He's not sure if Ray actually processes the words or if his hands slip from exhaustion and sweat. Either way, Ben is suddenly free and he immediately wraps one hand around Ray's penis, bracing the other on his hip. Tightening the muscles in his abdomen to the point of pain, he thrusts up into Ray, stroking him fast and smooth, positioning him to guarantee contact with his prostate.

The sound Ray makes is heartrending, and Ben is briefly, dizzyingly thankful for the thick cabin walls. Ray's semen spurts all over Ben's hand and torso, his ass seizing powerfully around him.

Ben freezes for a long moment, then bursts back into motion. He drives into Ray's suddenly limp body, losing any sense of rhythm as he spirals closer to the edge. Ray stirs, bracing himself above Ben and rocking back into each thrust. He's not sure how long it takes, but suddenly the world blinks out of focus and Ben finds himself vibrating through his own pulsing orgasm.

Ray collapses on top of him, and Ben makes a quickly abandoned effort to raise his head and make sure they're both still breathing. He's grateful to hear the soft snort that indicates Ray's amusement.

"Fuck, Ben. If I can't sit down tomorrow, I'm making you explain it to the optometrist."


End file.
